


Empty

by JPFS



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Spoilers, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPFS/pseuds/JPFS
Summary: Everything is still the same, except MC is a corporate heir and soulmate of Jumin Han.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Empty

You had enough.

The moment your mother invited you for dinner, you knew you had enough. She never invited you to any dinner, and for her to suddenly invite you after all these years definitely meant she was there to mock you.

Seeing her holding hands with someone, someone other than your father, made your blood boil with fury and malice. From the slight smirk on her lips, you can see the hidden intentions behind the invitation. Slowly, her red lips uttered, explaining the main reason for the invite.

“ _We’re getting married.”_

Her sweet voice echoed through your mind. Her mouth felt like it was dripping cherries tinted with a dark shade of red. Her eyes looked down on you, and you can feel her smirking behind her sweet smile. Her hands kept wandering on the thighs of the man she brought, and you can clearly see the lust shimmering through his eyes.

Trying to contain your anger, you held the glass to your lips. You tried to ignore the voice of your mother’s as you focused on the burn on your throat. You held the stem of the glass and lavished on the fruity scent of the merlot wine.

Your mother seemed to take notice of your ignorance towards her. Quietly coughing, she spoke.

“Dear, don’t be rude to your mother! I just wanted to hear your approval for this marriage. I want you to be there when I-”

Her voice was quivering, and her eyes glimmered with tears. But there was that unmistakable glint that showed you the truth behind her words. She dabbed the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief, and the man softly held her back. People seemed to stop with their ongoing conversations as they sneaked glances towards your table. As you placed your glass to the table, you sighed.

“Stop with the dramatics, mother. You never sought my approval for anything. You don’t seem the type to consider someone’s emotions, especially after you left my father and I without any explanations.”

You saw something flash into your mother’s eyes, although you couldn’t name it.

“Listen, MC, I-”

“Don’t bother explaining. I do not care about the lies sputtering through your mouth.” You grabbed your napkin on your lap and placed it beside the plate. “I believe I am not needed for this kind of conversation. It is best if you think that we are not related whatsoever.”

“What are you talk-”

“Don’t even think about inviting me to the wedding.” You stood up from your chair. “Please excuse me.”

You can feel the stares from the people around you. Even the soft music played by the pianist seemed to stop. It was awfully silent; the loud clicking of your heels proved it.

You knew why she wanted to invite you. After all, weren’t you the famous corporate heir of A Company? Having you there in her “wedding” definitely meant that you have your full support to your _mother_. Other than that, you were pretty much sure that the man that she brought was also a Chairman of another company. You could already hear her pleading to you to offer a partnership between your companies.

As you walked through the doors of the restaurant, you called your father. The tense atmosphere dissipated as you left, but you can still hear the loud pounding on your chest. You can feel yourself tearing up, and you knew you needed to hear the soothing voice of your father.

“So, how was it? How was your mother? Is she okay?” Your father worriedly asked. “Is she- is she coming back?”

You stopped in your tracks, struggling on finding the words to answer. You should’ve expected those questions as soon as you started calling your father. You could hear the desperation in his voice as he hoped for a lover to come back to his arms. Even though your mother left your father, he still loved her. He still hoped that maybe, maybe she would return. Maybe she would love him again. Every day he prayed to God, and every day he begged to Him. You can never forget the cries your father made during the night. You can never forget the screams he directed to the moon. The loud shattering of glass and the blood that tainted your father’s hands; you could never forget it. Even now, you could still see cuts on his knuckles that he so desperately tried to hide.

“Father,” you breathed, “let’s- let’s talk about it later. I’ll drop by tomorrow.”

You heard nothing but silence on the other line.

“Okay. I’ll be waiting.”

As you heard the soft click of the end call, you breathed a sigh of relief. You were glad that your father did not bombard you with question after question. But at the same time, you felt disappointment towards your father.

Why does he love _that woman_?

Your father is among the richest of the whole country; he can have everything at the tip of his fingers. But why, why does he keep chasing that woman, that _sinful, **disgusting**_ woman?

She didn’t deserve his love.

She wasn’t even his **soulmate**.

All soulmates had each other's first sentence engraved in their body.

Your mother never had anything written on her. But your father loved her, and he tried giving her a love that she was never supposed to have. He accepted her as if she was the one meant for him.

Glancing at the sky, you observed the stars. The streets were really quiet at this side of the city. It was also very cold, to the point where the you see your own breath. As the wind harshly breathed on you, you placed your hands inside the pockets of your coat. It was cold, but you still welcomed the wind. Although you were a daughter of a Chairman of A Company, you still preferred walking through the streets. After all, the fresh air was better than the suffocating air at the banquets and meetings you frequently attended. Besides that, you also loved how the crowd walked and passed by, ignoring you as if you were unimportant. It wasn’t as if you deemed yourself unimportant. But walking freely and carelessly without anyone’s gazes lingering on you felt pleasing. You were just a nobody, not an heir, not a rich woman. You were just yourself.

As you neared the building of your penthouse, you heard your phone ring in your pocket.

It was a message.

Upon opening your phone, you felt disturbed by the green text that filled the background of the chatroom. A loud noise came out from the speakers of your phone. The noise filled the silence of the streets. Startled, you almost dropped your phone. Then, an unknown person began messaging you.

**UNKNOWN:** …Hello?...

**UNKNOWN: Can you see this?**

**~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so- hello! This is my very first fanfiction. I have never written any fanfiction because I mostly focus on writing original stories. I'm not a native english speaker, so if I have any grammatical errors, feel free to give constructive criticisms. No hate comments, please! uwu
> 
> I have noooooooooo idea where this story is going, haha. This may be my first and last chapter, so why not share it? ;)


End file.
